memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
The Renegade
The Renegade is the seventh episode of Star Trek: The New Adventures' '' second season. It aired on the 8th of February, 2020. Description ''The ''Valentine encounters a Klingon renegade who left his ship after it attacked a civilian colony. Little do they know, the ship that attacked the colony is after the renegade.'' Summary Teaser The [[USS Valentine (NCC-17090)|USS Valentine]] receives a transmission from a Klingon, who claims that he is in need of assistance. He identifies himself as Lopac, son of Kragar and enters the coordinates. Captain Johnson orders Richard Green to set a course for the Benarii system. Act One They arrive at the Benarii system, and they transport Lopac aboard the ship. Lopac is welcomed by Adam Williams and a security officer. Lopac says that he needs to talk to the captain. At the observation deck, Lopac briefs the crew, telling them that the Klingon Bird-of-Prey I.K.S. C'apath-Saka, the ship he served on before mutinying attacked a colony on Sellius Prime, leaving no survivors. Gregory Jeffers used to work on the colony with his father. Lopac continuing with the story saying that the captain, Kapath might be after him, with weapons hot, telling them that they should be prepared. Williams, instead offering a different idea, masking their energy signature until they could surprise them. Lopac said fine, if they want to do it the not fun way. Act Two Johnson contacts Kapath's father Admiral So'Vak telling him the situation. So'Vak unaware of this tells him that he is not surprised, saying that he is a weapons maniac and would do anything for attention and accused him of dishonoring his house. He asks permission to transport to the Valentine. But Johnson said that it'd be better if he'd stay at Qono'S. So'Vak said fine, if he wants to do it the no fun way and ends the transmission. Green tells the captain that they are detecting a Klingon warbird entering the system, Johnson orders Paul Schmidt to mask their energy signature. Afterwards the C'apath-Saka enters the system. Kapath doesn't understand, saying that they traced the "Peta'Q" to this system before the Valentine surprises them. They hail them and Kapath demands to speak to Lopac. Johnson says that he'll have to come aboard. Kapath agrees but orders his weapons officer to keep a target on the Valentine. Act Three Kapath beams aboard and finds Lopac and lashes out at him before being held by two security officers. Kapath in the conference room tells them that he attacked the colony because they harbored two fugitives, but Nelan Decker, as a Betazoid knows he is lying and Lopac says that he knows he attacked it for fun Kapath denies it. Then they put is father on the screen and Kapath wants to know if he knew about it, and So'Vak says ever since Johnson contacted him. Kapath then ends the hail and shoots the two security officers guarding him before beaming back to his ship and opens fire on the Valentine, disabling their engines and warp drive. Act Four The senior staff go back to the bridge, and Johnson asks Jeffers how long is it going to be till their engines are back online. He answers not for at least 2 hours. Newman detects an incoming hail, it is from So'Vak, who tells him that they've traced the C'apath-Saka all the way to the Broann system, but Johnson regrets to inform him that his engines and warp drive. But So'Vak says that there is a nearby Klingon outpost near their location, he can tell the officer in charge to send an engineering team to assist them, Johnson is grateful and tells him (politely) to do it. Act Five The Valentine and a Klingon battlecruiser captained by So'Vak enter the system, the C'apath-Saka's first officer informs Kapath of the situation and Kapath demands red alert and photon torpedos. They enter a battle and fight until the C'apath-Saka deploys a Hargh-Pen torpedo and aims it at his father's ship and it is destroyed but his father is beamed off by the Valentine. He is grateful but is saddened by the deaths of multiple experienced crew, and Johnson and Lopac assure him that they will arrange a Klingon funeral for them. The C'apath-Saka's first officer says that before the battlecruiser was destroyed, the admiral was beamed off his ship by the Valentine and Kapath orders to ready a Hargh Pen torpedo and deploys it but the Valentine fires phasers at it and beams Kapath from his ship and in to the brig, Kapath angry bangs on the force field and demands to be let out, however Johnson says that he will be let out, until they reach Qono'S. So'Vak and Lopac are grateful for their assistance. Lopac wants one more thing, to request asylum on the Valentine. So'Vak agrees saying that he deserves it. Johnson grants the request and ask for quarters for a Klingon. Background information *This marks the first appearance of Lopac and Thomas Reilly confirms that he will appear in future episodes *This also marks the first appearance of a Klingon admiral in the 24th century. *Maria Allman doesn't appear in this episode. Cast Starring *Nicholas Herbert as Captain Jeffery Johnson *William D. Alexander as Commander Adam Williams Also starring *Matt Bomer as Lt. Cmdr. Harrison Newman *Simon Cowell as Lt. Cmdr. Gregory Jeffers *Paula Hughes as Counselor Nelan Decker *David McPaul as Richard Green And *Russell Crowe as Lt. Cmdr. Paul Schmidt Guest stars *Greg Aguilar as Lopac *Warren Escobar as Admiral So'Vak *Craig Gentry as Kapath Co-stars *Anthony Middleton as Klingon First Officer *Emma Montgomery as Klingon Weapons Officer Uncredited co-stars *Jeff Poltart as command division officer *Thomas Silverman as operations officer *Denise Davenport as Phillips *Daniel Eastwood as Connery *Barry Berg as McCormack *Thomas J.M. Morgan as Durland Category:TNA episodes